Pokemon One-shots
by waterslayer
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots I write for inspiration. I hope you enjoy reading them, and if you have any pairing requests feel free to ask!


**Hello there everyone! This is my collection of one-shots I write when searching for inspiration. Please comment your thoughts below, and if you have any pairings you'd like to see here let me know!**

* * *

Spring.

A time for new beginnings.

New passion.

New relationships.

New love.

* * *

The frigid bitter cold of a harsh and rocky winter slowly warmed up to a brisk, sunny, and hopeful spring as the cherry blossoms slowly poked their heads out of their iced over shells. However, even though the winter was coming to an end in the small enclose of Numeva town, Touko was busy wallowing in the sheets on her bed. Nothing but sleep would stop the endless torrent of pain and suffering she felt. She scarcely left her bed if not for the bathroom and the necessity of food. Only mustering up the strength to shuffle down her hard wood floors for a bowl of mint chip ice cream her mother regularly supplied her with, she failed to notice the bright radiant yellow sun peeking in just under the oddly full bloom cherry blossoms this early in the season. Her pale hand reached into the frigid freezer as she grabbed the 16 oz tub of Mint Chip, then jerked it back from the ice freezer. After drowning her sorrows in the now empty bowl of ice cream, her spoon clattered into the bowl as she washed it, specks of green ice cream clinging to the bowl. She dragged her feet in her pink bunny slippers up the stairs again, feeling all the worse when she was greeted with reminders of _him._ A shadow of what might have likely been himself and his innocent smile lurking behind doorways and in corners. A picture frame elegantly adorned with crowns and smiling faces, Touko, Touya, and… N. She sighed as her throat grew hard, a lump setting in place.

"Oh great. Here comes another onslaught of tears..." she thought to herself as wet fat plops of water rolled down her pale cheeks as she fled towards her room, hoping to spare embarrassment from any public eye that might catch a glimpse of this shriveled, empty shell of a girl. She flopped onto her bed as she pulled her sheets over her body, turning her head into her pillow. "I wasn't good enough to be a queen..." a miserable thought popped into her mind as a new wave of fresh tears prickled at her eye lids, leaving streaks and ruts on her face. In all her sorrow and pain, she didn't hear the feint beep of her alarm system softly giving her the reminder that someone had entered her house. She couldn't see anything from her blurred vision with her salty tears, and heard nothing but his sweet false promises. She knew it was a forbidden love. She was fighting against him and his Plasma team, so it could never have been. Yet, even with this information, she had always been a hopeless romantic. She always fancied stories of Romeo and Juliet, the pair of star-crossed lovers with a relationship that was doomed to fail even before it started. No, not Romeo and Juliet. N and Touko. Her mind was clouded when a soft knock on her cream door brushed away her dream-like state. She heard the slow click of a doorknob rustling in the hinges on her door as she softly cried out, "Mom, g-go away. I'm having a-a moment." She finished her statement before turning to the wall and bundling in her sheets. "Too bad it's not your mom. Hey Touko." the stranger slowly padded into her room before he wrapped his arms around the unstable girl."T-Touya?" she shakily said, flipping over on the bed to get a better look at him, her azure eyes fresh with tears as they grew wide and innocent.

"Hey. I know you've been going through rough times with that douche N breaking up with you. That sicko wanted to break your heart. He wanted to win you over, then crush you so you couldn't stop him from taking over the region and maybe the world. Don't feel bad, Touko. We were all deceived by him. I'm here for you. He's a fool not to see what a great person you are, and what an idiot he is for breaking your heart." he concluded as he reached downwards into the depths of her bed to give her another close embrace. Her lips quivered as she opened and closed them several times. She graciously accepted the hug as she involuntarily took in a deep breath to stop herself from crying. Immediately she was hit with Touya's signature scent. She'd always loved his natural smell, the natural mixture of just enough of his fresh body wash, and the right hint of floral to make her go weak in the knees. She cracked a small, genuine smile for the first time that day as she whispered, "Thank you." into the boy's ear.

"Touko." He whispered back, then in a louder voice stated, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need anything, that is. I'm sure your Pokémon are pretty bored being in their pokeballs for a week straight! I can run down to the pokemart and get them some pokédolls to play with. I'm sure they'd be glad to see you too. Just give me a moment, I'll be back in ten minutes." he concluded as he pulled away from the bed and spun on his heels, turning away from the bed.

He had just touched the brazen doorknob and had one foot out the door until the quivering girl mustered up the courage to call out his name in her normal voice. "Touya." She breathlessly cried. He stopped and turned, looking back at her to continue her statement. "Can- can you come closer?" she breathed, staring into his illustrious chocolate brown eyes. He looked perplexed, but strode over to the foot of her bed, looking at her expectantly. "Come closer." she impatiently added as he complied, bending over her as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before their lips met. It was impossible to tell who initiated the kiss; only that both enjoyed it. Their lips intermingled as she pulled him lower towards her, deepening the kiss. They were lost in a frenzy of passion as she balled his shirt up in her fists. Through the heat of the moment, neither one noticed the door was flung right open to reveal her two friends coming to visit her, Cheren and Bianca. "TOUKO!" The blonde sung as she continued to shout about the bedroom. "CHEREN AND I HERE TO COMFORT YOU! SORRY WE'RE LATE CHEREN WAS BUSY HELPING ME PICK OUT THE BEST BALLON AND OF COURSE I COULDN'T DECIDE BETWEEN THE PICHU AND THE JIGGLYPUFF BUT CHEREN-" Bianca entered the brown haired trainer's room carrying a box of chocolates and a jigglypuff balloon, oblivious to the scene around her and blabbing away until she surveyed the room, her mouth forming into a small O shape. She cleared her throat awkwardly before announcing to the two lovers: "Well then. How about I come back later when you're not so busy Touko, okay?" she added, glancing towards Cheren as he fervently nodded beside her. Touko broke from the lovers embrace first as she saw her friends standing in the doorway to her room. Touya, still oblivious to the entrance of Bianca and Cheren, looked perplexed as to why Touko pulled away from their passionate kiss and dove in again, hoping to re-ignite their flame as Touko batted away his advances, glaring daggers at him and pointing to their idle blonde and black haired friends.

"Oh." he let out, cursing softly under his breath. "Heyyy." he said, awkwardly standing up and busying himself with the hem of his shirt. "Bianca? Cheren? When did you get here?" Touko breathlessly asked her friends, as she shakily crumpled her sheets on the bed, voluntarily getting out of her haze for what seemed like the first time in months. She walked over to her friends, hugging them as Cheren and Bianca looked over at each other as if they shared a secret Touko didn't know. Bianca blinked at Touko for a moment, standing frozen before a smile cracked on her lips. "Oh Touko! I missed you so much! I'm so glad to hear you're feeling better! That meanie N had no right to put you down like that! I would say that we're here for you and try to make you feel better but it looks like Touya over there beat us to it..."

She concluded, gesturing over to the boy as his cheeks turned crimson red; Touko's cheeks mirroring his. "Y-yeah. I mean I just- What I meant to do was- If you could just see that- Ohh." she groaned, walking over to her bed and slowly sitting down on the edge; her cloud pajamas wrinkling under the touch of the bed. An awkward silence covered the room like a blanket, and Cheren was the first to break ice. "Don't be worried, Touko. Actually, Bianca and I had a bet going to see how long it would be until you and Touya kissed. I had hoped your endeavors to "get together" would have been on the later end of the spectrum and not as close to where Bianca placed her wager." he stiffly said, digging in his pocket to produce a crisp twenty dollar bill and begrudgingly placed it in the perky blonde's hand. "Haha! I win! You lose! I just knew that they were perfect for each other! Touko was just too blinded by that phony N to see what she really had! Besides, I for one think it's nice to be closer to friends in that way. After all, Cheren and I are polar opposites and we still love each other romantically! Right sugar bear?" she asked to the tall boy, pinching his cheek.

He merely rolled his eyes and pecked the blonde on her forehead, then swiftly strode to Touko's closet where he begun to dig in the pile of clothes that lay askew on the floor. "No. No. Perfect." Cheren concluded producing a garment that consisted of her normal jean booty shorts, signature white tank top and her black combat boots with pink laces. "No." She promptly said, turning the other direction. "Touko. Don't fuss about this. You've been wearing the same pajamas for… Arceus knows how long, your hair looks like a rat's nest, and your eyes are bloodshot and red-rimmed. You have to change." He promptly finished, striding over to her and shoving the clothes in her unsuspecting arms. He bent down to whisper in her ear, lowering his eyes and curtly adding "Plus, I'm sure you don't want to look like... well... that in front of Touya." he straightened once again and gestured to the bathroom, slowly walking towards Touya while Bianca rushed to Cheren's side, where the three began to speak in low, hushed voices, occasionally turning their heads to the small window in her room. Touko turned on her heel and made a beeline towards her bathroom. The struggle to try to tame her frizzy mop that she called hair was more difficult than she thought it would be, not to mention the hardships of trying to cover her blood-shot eyes with as much eye liner and mascara that would fit on her face. She did the best she could in her allotted time frame; given that it was a short one as ten minutes in, she stopped the beautification process to look at her reflection in the mirror. She stared at her distorted reflection and her imperfections, seeing nothing but blemishes on her face. Blemish. "N was a blemish. Her life was a blemish. She was a mistake. N was right to dump me."

She thought, her thoughts taking a dark turn. "I'm a worthless piece of trash. I don't deserve Bianca, Cheren and Touya. I don't-" Bianca interrupted her train of thought as she begin incessantly banging on the bathroom door.

"YOO-HOO! TOUKO! COME ON OUT! WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU!" Her relentless knocking had worn down Touko from what patience she had, to her inflicting a cold, steel beady-eyed glare at the blonde when she shuffled out of the bathroom, trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay and put on a show for her friends. She conjured up a smile as Bianca led her to her front door. Touko stopped in her tracks and looked at the blonde in a puzzling way. "Youuu'lll seee!" she dragged out her words playfully as she took Touko's arm and thrust her out the door. Cheren greeted her as she stepped outside, gesturing into the center of the small town where Touya stood. All around her, cherry blossoms burst forth from the dead of winter, blooming in a cold, frosty condition. An array of bright pinks and cream colored white surrounded her, and, for the second time that day, she smiled. In the midst of all the unlikely beauty in an unexpected place, there stood Touya, a little deeper into the grove of pink trees, his eyes lighting up immediately as he saw the girl pass through the intricate forest of soft, nurturing pink. As soon as she spied him, she jogged over to him, seeing his chocolate brown eyes fire up with new passion and ignition. "This is beautiful..." She thought out loud, doing a slow 360 around her position. Touya bent down slightly when the front of her head reappeared and kissed her forehead. She looked up in surprise as he extended what seemed to be the most intricate cherry blossom in the grove towards her. "Oh..." she breathed, captivated by the flower. At first, the color seemed to mirror the other flowers in being a beautiful pale pink and creamy white, but its hidden layers had a much deeper meaning. When the petals were slightly pulled back, there was so much more than what was on the outside.

A vivid palate of the same shade of pink, but seeming richer and deeper, flaked with specks of bright gold as the petals progressed and interlocked towards the center of the flower. His lips brushed her cheek as she looked up at the boy, tears welling up in her eyes but for a completely different reason than before. He bent down to her a little lower then whispered in her ear. "You know, love... is a wonderful feeling." He whispered seductively as their lips locked once again, the pair surrounded by fallen petals of the flowers around them and hands intertwined around their own fragile flower, ready for the chaotic changing of the seasons and any challenges that might come their way.


End file.
